conociendo a mi ídolo
by Nessie de Black
Summary: Nessie es una niña comun y corriente con un sueño: CONOCER A TAYLOR LAUTNER. segun ella, el mejor actor de nuestros tiempos.
1. Prefacio

**PREFACIO.**

**A veces, cumplir los sueños no hacen la vida, porque cada vida es perfecta a la manera de cada quien…**

* * *

><p>Renesmee está a punto de cumplir sus 15 años y no quiere fiesta sino conocer a Taylor Lautner. Edward, Jasper y Emmett lo invitan a escondidas mientras que su queridísima familia le organiza una fiesta sorpresa a la que están invitados amigos de la familia, amigos de la escuela, entre muchos otros.<p>

La familia entera incluyendo a Jacob, su novio, pasan por un montón de experiencias y aventuras al ocultarle a Nessie la fiesta y obvio el invitado sorpresa…

**¿Cómo lograron Edward, Jasper y Emmett que Taylor Lautner fuera a la fiesta de Nessie?**

**¿Cómo reaccionara Nessie al ver a su actor favorito en una fiesta que ella no sabía que su familia había organizado?**

**¿El destino tendrá alguna sorpresa para Taylor y Jacob?**

* * *

><p>y que tal?<p>

tratare de subir el primer capitulo lo mas pronto posible...

los quierooo(:


	2. ¿Es mucho pedir?

**¿Es mucho pedir?**

Renesmee pov.

Mi nombre es Renesmee carlie Cullen Swan, tengo 14 años y dentro de un mes cumpliere los 15. Mi madre Bella, mi abuelita Esme y mis tías Rosalie y Alice quieren hacerme una fiesta típica de 15 años, una de esas con chambelanes, vals, etc. pero yo, en cambio lo único que quiero es conocer a Taylor Lautner, el mejor actor de nuestra generación y de todos los tiempos!

Mi novio Jacob dice que estoy loca por él cree que incluso me enamore de él…

Y ahí estaba yo, escribiendo en mi libreta "Renesmee Carlie de Lautner"

-mmm , no me gusta, intentare con otro-dije cuando no me pareció la combinación de mi nombre con el apellido de Taylor - que tal "Nessie de Lautner"-dije haciendo otra combinación-¡ ya se! Renesmee cullen de Lautner- aunque no era perfecto me gustaba más que los otros y aparte eran las 3:55 am, no había dormido y estaba viendo mi película favorita ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer a esa hora aparte de dormir?-Jacob estará despierto a esta hora?-dije en mi cabeza- le llamare para averiguarlo-tome mi celular y marque su numero

…minutos después…

-¿Jacob?, hola soy yo Nessie-dije

-¡Nessie! ¿Qué haces llamando a esta hora? ¡Acaso no duermes! ¿Eres vampira o qué?-me respondió

-¡perdón! No tengo sueño y me preguntaba que hacías

-¿quieres saber que hacia?-dijo molesto

-si quiero saber

-pues estaba jugando scrabble ¿quieres jugar?-dijo sarcástico

-ja ja, ¡note el sarcasmo!

-lo siento, ¡dormía! Eso hacia

-mmm ok, oye, ¿crees que algún día pueda conocer a Taylor?

-¡Renesmee! Ya me tienes arto con ese tipo, creo que lo quieres a el más que a mí

-Jacob, no lo quiero más, es que de verdad quiero conocerlo

-bueno pues ve a conocerlo ¡y déjame dormir!-dijo colgando el teléfono

-¿jacob? ¿Estás ahí?, ¡jaacooob!, ok ok, te veo mañana bye-dije y deje mi celular

¡ashhh! Que genio el de Jacob, bueno apagare la TV y veré si me puedo dormir…

-no puedo, no puedo, no puedo…-repetía y repetía-iré por un vaso con agua-dije levantándome de la cama y como estaba obscuro me caí y como me dio flojera levantarme me quede ahí tirada.

Después de un rato de silencio me fastidie y busque mi reproductor mp4 y me puse a escuchar música mientras veía fotos de Taylor. Tenía fotos de el durmiendo, comiendo, caminando, corriendo, y de mis favoritas… ¡sin camisa!, aunque también tenia de torso, perfil, cara, cabello, ojos, nariz y orejas…

-de esas no tengo pero me gustaría-dije en mi mente.

* a la mañana siguiente*

-¡Renesmee! ¿Qué haces tirada ahí?-dijo mi tia Alice molesta

-lo siento tia, me cai y medio flojera levantarme

-bueno no importa, báñate, péinate y vístete porque convencí a tu mamá para llevarte a ver vestidos para tus 15

-tiaaa! ¡Cuantas veces le tengo que decir que no quiero fiesta, lo que quiero es conocer a Taylor Lautner! ¿Por qué no lo entienden?-grite y me metí a bañar. Si quería ir de compras, lo adoraba igual que Alice pero no quería fiesta, lo único que quería era conocer Taylor ¿era mucho pedir?

*una hora después*

Iba bajando por las escaleras pero me detuve al escuchar a mis tias y a mi mamá hablando…

-Alice, ¿convenciste a Nessie para llevarla a ver vestidos?-dijo mamá

-amm, esta terca en que no quiere fiesta- respondió Alice

-jamás había estado tan aferrada a algo como ahora-dijo Rose

-shhh-escuche decir alguien cuando se percataron que bajaba por las escaleras

-ya nos vamos?-pregunte

-si ya nos vamos-respondió Alice

-escojan vestidos lindos!-dijo Rose y cuando escuche esto azote la puerta con tanta fuerza que hasta se rajo de las orillas. Mi tia Alice se metió al auto sin decir nada, yo la seguí, seguro Carlisle se iba a molestar.

El camino al centro comercial estuvo aburrido porque estaba molesta y no hablada con mi tia.

Cuando llegamos fuimos a nuestra tienda favorita. Al entrar, vi un vestido hermoso color azul con un cinturón negro, lo tome y fui a enseñárselo a mi tia

-tia ¿te gusta?

-si esta hermoso-respondió

-lo voy a llevar

-ok, aquí te espero-dijo viendo camisas y pantalones para mi tio Jasper que había salido de viaje junto con mi papá y mi tio Emmett, ninguno me dijo a donde iban ni cuánto tiempo tardarían ahí.

Luego de muchas horas de comprar regresamos a casa. Cuando llegue le mostré lo que había comprado a mi mamá, gusto todo lo que había comprado, hasta el vestido. Luego sonó el teléfono, iba a contestar pero mi mamá me gano


	3. insistencias

Insistencias.

**Bella pov.**

-hola Edward, ¿Qué paso? ¿Lo conseguiste?-dije contestando el teléfono

-no, no tengo idea de donde lo puedo encontrar, por más que pregunto nadie sabe donde esta; Jasper y Emmett me han estado ayudando a buscarlo, pero si seguimos a este paso no lo encontraremos para el próximo mes-respondió

-¡Edward!-dije en un tono de regaño-Nessie está completamente aferrada a que quiere conocer a Taylor Lautner, hoy hasta se molesto con Alice porque fueron a ver vestidos para su fiesta de 15 que no quiere

-lo siento, ya pregunte donde estaba grabando pero me dijeron que va a irse de viaje en estos días así que pregunte donde vivía para hablar con él personalmente pero me dijeron que esa información no podían dármela a mí, así que llame a Jasper y como él es actor consiguió su dirección con uno de sus muchos contactos que tiene. Mañana iremos a verlo

-ok ok, bueno hay viene Nessie y no quiero que se entere de su sorpresa-dije

-ok bueno, te marco mañana, cuídate y cuida a Nessie, salúdame a todos por ahí, adiós, te quiero mucho, convence a Nessie de la fiesta por si no encontramos a Taylor

-tratare, yo también te quiero-dije y colgué el teléfono

-¿quién era?-pregunto Nessie

-tu papá, te manda saludos

-a ok, y ¿cuando vuelve?

-no me dijo

-ok, cuando hable otra vez se lo preguntas y dile que lo quiero mucho-dijo y se fue a su cuarto

-ok yo le digo-respondí

-¡mamaaaaaaá! –grito Ness desde su cuarto

-¿Qué paso?-respondí de la misma manera

-¿cuando termine de guardar lo que compre puedo ir a la reservación para ver a Jacob?

-si pero no tardes

-ok, ¡gracias!-dijo y cerró la puerta de su cuarto

**Renesmee pov.**

Había comprado muchas cosas y se puede decir que ya no estaba molesta con Alice porque me había comprado muchas cosas y me llevo a muchos lugares.

Ahora solo me faltaba guardar todo para poder ir a la reservación para ver a Jacob.

-supongo que ya no debe de estar molesto porque le hable a las 3 de la mañana- dije para mis adentros-mmm, creo que no…-respondió mi conciencia.

Termine de guardar mi ropa y zapatos que había comprado y me puse a escorar mis disco. Entre los que había comprado estaba Enrique Iglesias, Big Time Rush y chino y Nacho.

Tome mi bolsa y me dirigí a la reservación.

Cuando llegue toque la puerta y abrió el papá de Jacob, Billy Black.

-hola Billy, ¿este Jacob?- pregunte

-sí, está en su cuarto, puedes pasar para verlo-respondió

-gracias-dije y entre a la casa, toque la puerta de su cuarto y en eso el me abrió Jacob.

-hola Nessie-dijo abrazándome

-hola Jacob, ¿no estas molesto porque te hable ayer a las 3 A.m?

-no, solo estaba de gruñón porque no me gusta que me despierten

-ok

-y como van los preparativos para tu fiesta, ¿ya tienes el vestido y todo?

-aaaa! Que no quiero fiesta!-grite y me senté en la cama

-perdon- dijo Jacob sentándose a mi lado-¿Por qué no quieres fiesta?

-no es que no quiera ¡si quiero! Pero me e estando portando mal últimamente y mis padres solo me dijeron que podía elegir solo una cosa y yo quiero conocer a Taylor Lautner, pero todos en mi familia y tu quieren que tenga fiesta

- yo solo te pregunte, y lo que decidas yo estaré de acuerdo contigo, pero me gustaría que bailáramos el vals juntos

-jaja hay Jacob!

-quieres ir a dar una vuelta a la playa

-si, me gustaría

-ok, ¡Billy, voy a llevar a Nessie a la playa –grito Jacob

-ok ¡cuídense!-respondió Billy

Y así nos dirigimos a la playa"la push".

Estuvimos así un rato hasta que mi mamá me llamo.

-Jacob, acompáñame a mi casa-dije

-esta bien- respondió

-entonces nos fuimos a la mansión cullen; cuando llegamos toque la puerta y de inmediato salió la loca tia Rose.

-hola barbie, perdón Rosalie- saludo Jacob

-hola perro, perdón Jacob-respondio Rosalie

-bueno pues ya traje a Nessie –dijo apuntándome

-y ya lo vi, asi que…¡adiós!-y cerró la puerta en la cara de Jacob

-¡ashh!, tenía que irse- dijo apoyando su mano en la puerta

-¡tia!-le respondí

-¿Qué? Tenia que irse

-si, pero no era para que le cerraras la `puerta en la cara

-y ahora que cerré la puerta…¿Qué quieres que haga?

-¡nada! Pero ya no lo vuelvas a hacer

-aja si, como sea-dijo tirándome a loca y caminando a la cocina.

¡ashhh! Lo que más me molestaba de Rosalie y Alice era que trataban a Jacob como un perro. Mi mamá no lo trataba asi porque era como su mejor amigo, a Esme, Carlisle, Jasper y Emmett les cae bien. Y a mi papá, podría decirse que no le cae muy bien que digamos…

**Bueno pues este es el segundo cap. De esta historia, que de hecho fue mi primera historia y comencé a escribirla gracias a una gran amiga que tengo…**

…**esperen pronto el siguiente capitulo y dejen sus comentarios!...**


	4. no me llevo bien con la tecnología

**no me llevo bien con la tecnología,**

**Jacob pov.**

Eran las 6:00 am, estaba en mi quinto sueño cuando sonó mi despertador…

-maldito despertado, ¡CALLATE!-grite tratando de apagarlo y como no pude lo tire al piso y se partió en muchos pedacitos –jajaja ¡ACABE CONTIGO!-le dije a los pedacitos de despertador y me volví a acostar.

Dormí 3 horas mas y luego sonó mi celular…

-nooo! Que tiene la tecnología contra mi-grite mientras lo agarraba, era bella.

-hola bella-salude

-hola Jacob

-¿pasa algo?

-necesito que me hagas un favor…

-el que quieras

-necesito que convenzas a Nessie de tener fiesta

-ok ¿pero porque no quiere fiesta?

-porque quiere conocer a Taylor Lautner

-¡ya me tiene arto con ese tipo!

-¡no es para tanto!

-¿no es para tanto?, de lo único que habla Nessie es de Taylor Lautner…

…**Flash back…**

-Nessie ¿quieres ver una película?-pregunte

-sisisisisi, veamos la ultima de Taylor Lautner

-¡porque de el! No puede ser una de kristen Stewart

-¡no! De Taylor Lautner

-hay! Está bien-acepte

Después de media hora de ver la película, Nessie entro como en una especie de "shock Taylor" y en un momento no paraba de hablar de él, todo era "Taylor esto" "Taylor lo otro" "hay mira ahí esta Taylor!" "aaaaa Taylor"

-Jacob, acaso Taylor no está guapo?-me pregunto

-Nessie, no responderé eso me vería muy "rarito"

-mmm, tienes razón-respondió

…**fin del flash back…**

-y así es casi todos los días- seguí mi platica con bella

-entiendo que te pongas asi porque eres su novio, pero necesito ese favor

-esta bien, lo hare- acepte

-muchas gracias, podrías acompañar a Nessie de vuelta a casa y cuando llegues me dices que tal te fue

-ok, yo la llevo y ahí hablamos

-ok, te lo agradezco de nuevo

-no es nada

-bueno tengo que irme-se despidió

-ok, bueno, cuídate- dije y colgué.

-bueno pues ya va a venir, mejor me arreglo-pensé

Quise prender la TV pero por alguna extraña razón no encendió…

-NOOOOOO!-grite –es oficial, ¡odio la tecnología!-y avente el control remoto y para colmo rompí la ventana de mi cuarto

-¡Jacob!- escuche que grito Billy desde la sala

-¡perdón!-respondí

Horas después llego Nessie, toco la puerta y de inmediato abrí.

Comenzamos a hablar acerca de la llamada que había recibido un dia antes a las 3 de la mañana y otras cosas por el estilo, seguimos platicando unos minutos mas hasta que me acorde del favor de bella.

-y como van los preparativos para tu fiesta?-pregunte

-no quiero fiesta!-grito y se sentó a un lado de la cama, me senté a lado de ella y la abrase

-porque no quieres fiesta?-pregunte de nuevo y continúe así hasta que logre sacarle toda la sopa, ella no quería fiesta porque según sus papás la habían castigado y solo podía elegir una cosa y ella sin duda había elegido conocer a Taylor Lautner.

Pero lo que todavía no captaba muy bien era que si bella y Edward la habían dicho que solo una cosa debía elegir y era obvio que iba a elegir un viaje para conocer a Taylor Lautner ahora quieran convencerla de la contrario ¡quien los entiende!

Luego fuimos de paseo a la push, ahí Nessie recibió la llamada de bella donde le pedia regresar a casa y yo la acompañe.

Nessie toco la puerta y salió Rosalie.

-hola barbie, perdón Rosalie-"salude"

-hola perro, perdón Jacob-respondió de la misma manera

-bueno ya traje a Nessie-dije y la apunte

-y ya lo vi, asi que…¡adiós!- y cerró la puerta en mi cara, pude escuchar como se quejaba Nessie de lo que acababa de hacer su queridísima tía Rose y me rei en silencio.

De repente bella salió del garaje.

-hola Jacob, ¿la convenciste?

-pues me dijo que si quiere fiesta solo que Edward y tu le han dicho que se a estado portando mal últimamente y solo pueden darle una cosa y ella quiere conocer a Taylor- explique

-a ok, llamare a Edward y veré que hacemos, ¡gracias!

-de nada, bueno me voy- me despedí

-adiós- dijo ella y camine de nuevo hacia la reservación.

* * *

><p><strong>¿que les pareció el 3er capi?<strong>

**Bueno pues como se han podido dar cuenta,**

**Este capitulo es como un tipo flash back**

**De las cosas que le pasan a Jacob en lo**

**Que llega Nessie.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y esperen el siguiente**

**Capitulo pronto…**

**Los quierooo!**


End file.
